


Reassurance

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- I really love your writings and I know you said that you have gotten a lot of Harry Potter requests, but I was wondering if you could do a Sirius black x reader Marlene keeps telling the reader that Sirius is only using her bc she’s jealous he picked reader over her and Sirius over hears her and reassures the reader and just a lot of fluff





	Reassurance

“I am so sorry that I am late, Mar,” You breathed out heavily as you plopped down on the bench next to your friend Marlene who had asked you meet her earlier in the day but you had been running a little later than you had originally planned on being as you were spending some time with your boyfriend, Sirius Black who usually spent his time around James, Remus and Peter whenever he could, being with Sirius had opened your circle of friends to more people and you were enjoying their company even if they did have their moments.

Marlene gave a grunt as she turned her head to look at you with a scowl on her face, she dropped the quill to the book that sat on the table in front of herself before turning to you completely, you and Marlene had been best friends for years and told each other everything - almost everything, save a couple of things that you decided to keep to yourself.

“You were with him again weren’t you?” She grunted out, annoyance and aggravation present in her voice as she spoke to you, for a moment you closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose, a quiet sigh escaped from your throat as you opened your eyes again, Marlene had been acting like this for a couple of months now, ever since you started dating Sirius. There was only so much you could put up with before you got tired of her attitude and had on more than one occasion tried your best to never talk about it, unless she was the one who had brought the subject up.

“Yeah, I was spending time with Sirius and his friends. Why are you so angry about all of a sudden?” You shot back questioningly, already tired of her attitude.

Marlene stared at you quietly for what felt like the longest time until she spoke up again, this time sounding a lot more calmer than she had before, “you know he’s only using you right?” Marlene asked, tipping her head to the side slightly, her right brow raised at you as she waited for your answer.

You shifted back on the bench slightly, blinking at your friend. You couldn’t believe she would say something like that to you, she knew how much you liked Sirius, she had even been sort of supportive of it, at least for a while until she had started to get all grumpy about it. You thought that she was happy for you, happy that you and the guy that you’ve had a crush for a while are finally together but apparently not.

“That’s a horrible thing to say, Mar! I thought you were happy for me!” you whisper yelled at her.

“Oh come on, [Y/N]” she said to you, throwing a look your way as if to say that it’s obvious that he is using you for his own personal gain somehow and that you’re too dumb to see it, you paused staring at her quietly, perhaps she was telling the truth about it? After all you when people are caught up in a romance they sometimes lose sight of things and can’t see the bigger picture of what’s really happening.

“Stop it, Marlene!” you shook your head, the feeling of doubt already creeping up inside of you. She knew how much you liked Sirius and that you’re extremely scared of losing him to someone else or that the relationship will turned out to be a joke that maybe his friends dared him to do.

The things that Marlene is saying aren’t exactly helping to ease your worry.

“Oh come on, think about it” she told you with a deep sigh, slapping her hand down on the wooden table beside her, causing you to jump, you blinked once more, your eyes darting to her hand and then back up to her face, “think about what?” Your nails pressed into the palm of your hands more, but not enough to break the skin and make you bleed.

“Really?” She asked, her right brow still raised as she looked at you, scoffing, “are you that stupid [Y/N]? Sirius never even noticed that you existed until recently and only asked you out because he’s using you, I wouldn’t be surprised if he and his friends are laughing at you right now.”

Without saying a word to her you got up from the bench swiftly and headed straight for the door, you didn’t have any real destination in mind, all you really wanted was to be away from Marlene, your supposed best friend.

The Gryffindor common room was oddly quiet when you had walked in, hardly anyone was about and the more time you spent sat in the tall backed leather arm chair the more people started to filter out to go about their own business and spend time with their friends, considering it’s a Saturday it felt as if everyone had all the time in the world to themselves.

The thing that you hadn’t realised however is that as soon as the last person left the common room Sirius had slipped in, you also hadn’t realised that he over heard your conversation with Marlene. It wasn’t until you felt a warm gentle hand on your shoulder that you turned around in the seat to face the owner of the hand, you stared up at Sirius quietly for a moment, a slight blush covering your cheeks as you smiled sheepishly up at him.

You never expected to see Sirius at least not for a while that is.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, his voice soft and sweet, you looked away from him, casting your eyes down to your lap before shaking your head, you didn’t mind him joining you at all, but you were still upset over the conversation that you had with Marlene and decided to keep quiet so that your voice didn’t break while you spoke to him.

Looking through your eyelashes at him, you watched as he moved around the chair to stand in front of you, he smiled softly and made a hand gesture for to move over and make some room for him, you hesitated for a moment before moving to make to room him, leaving only a small gap for him to sit down in.

Sirius picked up on the hesitation straight away and knew that he really did need to clear things up for you, let you know that he’s not using you and that he really does like you. He puffed air out through his nose as he squeezed in beside you, wrapping his arms around you tightly as he pulled you onto his lap, carefully placing his chin on your shoulder, his lips pressed into a thin line as he thought about what he wanted to say to you.

A warmth spread through you, making you relax slightly, however still a little bit stiff as you leaned into him, this wasn’t unusual for the two of you to sit like this, you’d sometimes even fall asleep in his arms an you were sure Sirius had been teased about it mercilessly and if he did, he didn’t seem like he cared.

You turned your head, your hair brushing against his skin, sending a small shiver down his spine, his arms tensing around you.

“I heard the conversation that you had with Marlene” looking out the corner of his eyes at you.

You made a loud noise, closing your eyes as you threw your head back and let out a louder groan “nooooo” you whined out adding a puff on the end as your head snapped back and your eyes opened, you could see a faint smirk on his face, “yessssss” he copied in the same voice as you, more in hopes to get you to laugh, he hated it when you were upset.

When you didn’t laugh the smirk faded and he sighed softly.

“I know you’re hurting, and you’re having… Doubts” he started as he pressed the tip of his nose against your neck, his warm breath tickling your skin as spoke" but I am not using you.“ He told you simply, your tongue darted out between your lips before your pressed them together and gave a curt nod of your head, you had so many questions that you wanted to ask him.

"Did you ever notice me before you asked me out? Or this some kind of dare from James?” You asked in a quiet voice.

You could feel his chest rattling against your back as he chuckled, “I noticed you way before I asked you out, darling. And no, this isn’t a dare that’s set by James.” You hummed, listening to him as he spoke “I’ve been talking about you to them for a while and they finally convinced me to ask you out and honestly I am really happy that they did” his voice was soothing to you and his words made you feel a little bit better, however doubt still loomed over you.

“Until you find someone else… Right?” You asked shyly, this time Sirius was the one to tense up and you knew that you made him mad or at least hurt him.

“No, no. Why would I find someone else when I have everything I need right here,” he said without hesitating, nuzzling his face into your neck, you giggled softly, leaning into him as much as you could, the warmth of his breath of your neck tickling even more as he nuzzled you.

“You’re such a softy,” you laughed out, reaching a hand back you carefully tangled your fingers in his long messy hair.   
“This is your doing,” he muttered out happily, pressing a soft kiss to your skin, the slightest trace of a smile coming across your lips.

“Just ignore Marlene. She’s jealous because I rejected her before I asked you out” you shifted on his lap, thinking back to all the times she’s had an attitude towards you “oh… That makes sense,” you mumbled, moving your hands down to Sirius’ where you traced a pattern absentmindedly with your finger tips.


End file.
